


Beer？Milk！

by Reddleeeee



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddleeeee/pseuds/Reddleeeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Emiya告诉Omega库丘林不能喝冷的东西，然后他喝到了点儿别的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beer？Milk！

分级：NC17  
配对：Alpha!Emiya/Omega!Cuchulainn  
警告：Mpreg  
产乳  
因为实在不能接受不从【】里生宝宝，所以，恩，男性omega有那个，就是那个，对就是那个  
女儿的名字叫康娜

 

Ready？Go.

Emiya从厨房洗好碗出来，库丘林正半躺在沙发上开啤酒，铝制的拉环被扯开发出清脆的响声。  
Emiya伸手试了试易拉罐的温度，皱起了眉。  
“不要喝。”  
“哈？”  
“太冷了。不要喝。”  
他想把冰冷潮湿的啤酒瓶从伴侣手里拿过来，理所当然被躲过。  
“很热啊。不能抽烟就算了，酒都不能喝你什么意思。”  
“我只是说你‘现在’不能喝。”Alpha信誓旦旦地说，挨着Omega坐下。他有些强硬地把易拉罐从库丘林手里抢过来喝了一口，扫了一眼满脸不悦的伴侣，“你喝到衣服上了。怎么，智商给康娜了？”  
“呿，老子一口都没喝。”懒得和他斗嘴，库丘林低头检查自己的衣服，“哪里？”  
“喏，胸口。”  
“胸口？……靠。”库丘林皱起脸，“这是——啧。”  
伸手从桌上扯了几张纸巾，他有些粗鲁拉开自己的白T-shirt，露出胸膛。  
Emiya愣住了。  
Omega白皙的胸膛上挺立着两只小巧的粉色乳头，此时它们正分泌出奶白色的液体，沿着胸前光洁的皮肤滴下，泛着柔和的水光。  
——啊。  
Emiya下意识地想要捂住双眼。虽然并不是没有见过库丘林的胸——当然，作为他的Alpha他早就把库丘林全身都看光了——但是这种情况真是让他觉得非常不妙。再说他觉得康娜的胃口很好，不应该出现这种情况。只能把这归结为库丘林的确是个十分优秀的Omega。  
库丘林拿纸巾擦了擦濡湿的胸前，不过这在源源不断滴落的液滴面前似乎没有多大的意义，只是把单薄的纸巾湿了一次又一次，他只好去擦两只湿漉漉的乳头。  
呃。  
Emiya脸都热了。他看着库丘林原本安静的乳尖在外界刺激下逐渐充血立起，甚至有点发红。尽管如此，它们也没能停下来，依旧勤劳地吐露乳汁。  
他觉得库丘林简直像是在自慰。  
库丘林烦躁地咋舌。他抬起头，正撞上Emiya直勾勾的眼睛。  
“……干嘛！”  
库丘林觉得自己的汗毛一下子蹭蹭蹭地站直了。他现在才反应过来自己的行为似乎有点惊世骇俗，而且相当愚蠢，这让他感到尴尬，还有点害羞。可是作为比Alpha更Alpha的Omega，他直觉地认识到这时候拉下衣服将是一种非常小气且非常娘的行为，之后会招致Emiya的嘲笑。于是他维持着现在卷起T-shirt露出胸部，手里攥着纸巾的滑稽姿势，明亮的红眼睛毫不留情地瞪了回去。  
“怎么——哇！”  
Emiya突然伸手把他拉了过来，猝不及防的Omega被迫分开双腿半跪在Emiya腿上。  
“你他妈突然搞什么！”  
库丘林气急败坏地骂道。由于姿势的缘故，他不得不低着头看Emiya。  
“我帮你弄掉。”  
Emiya慢吞吞地说。他将下巴抵库丘林肚子上，仰着脸回应他的目光。库丘林在听清这句话之后立即变了脸色，说是脸色发青吧，又像是印堂发黑，但脸颊又泛着粉红。很可爱。  
“——你的智商才是给了康娜吧。”  
Omega脱力地说。然而Alpha也尴尬的不行。从他的角度正好能把库丘林的胸膛完完全全收入眼底。其实库丘林的胸似乎并没有什么变化，但好像确实是比以前大了一些……至少Emiya觉得那两块凸起的肌肉有了更强的存在感。  
恩。存在感。  
“你要看多久啊！”  
库丘林恼怒道。他想把Emiya推开，毕竟胸前湿湿的吹了风还是有点冷。  
Emiya挑起眉，咬住他左边的乳头。  
库丘林哼了一声，把脸偏开。他们当然做过比这更不要脸的勾当，似乎并没有羞耻的理由，可是他就是无法控制内心的别扭和尴尬，似乎和往常一样被舔舐乳头真的就是一件罪大恶极的罪行。  
Emiya小心地动着舌头，他不敢用力，更不敢吸，只是不断舔去溢出的乳汁。他不好说那是什么味道，只是觉得相当微妙。  
“和康娜比怎么样？”  
他调节气氛似的问，含含糊糊的。  
“你就比她知点轻重。操你和一个月的小孩比还要脸吗？啊？要脸吗？！”库丘林气得一把抓乱了Emiya的头发。Alpha精心打理的背头毁于一旦，略长的刘海铺下，盖住额头和眼睛，这让他看起来像个稚气尚存而充满气焰的年轻人，带着毛毛躁躁的性感和情色。因为嘴上不得闲，Emiya只能略微侧过脑袋，用眼神制止他。  
他的眼神足够锐利，但也足够温和，使人联想起东方的雪狼。  
库丘林咽了口唾沫。他觉得自己有点硬了。  
胸前因为舌头的爱抚积累着酥麻，甚至有股发胀的痛觉。库丘林小声地喘了两声，抚弄另一边的胸膛，却因为沾了一手湿而皱起眉头。他的另一只手搭上Emiya的后颈，有一下没一下地摸着，调情一般的动作。  
优秀的Omega从不在性事上遮遮掩掩。库丘林的确是一个没羞没臊的，优秀的Omega。  
Emiya揽着他的腰把他更加拉进自己。他捏住库丘林的后腰，只觉得那里不像以前那么结实紧致，反而柔软了一些，手感倒是一样不可思议的美好。他忍不住多揉了几下，库丘林发出一串甜甜的闷哼。  
好可爱。  
用舌头把充血的乳尖压进乳晕，再细致地舔舐，甚至噬咬。液体涌出来，于是Emiya松开了他，张着嘴，唇线银色的丝线缀连在湿透的红红的乳头上。  
“该死。”  
Omega嘟哝着，抚摸着Alpha的耳廓，修剪整齐的指甲扫过他的颌骨。  
Alpha笑起来，含住另一边。  
“啊、恩”  
库丘林短促地呻吟，抱住Emiya的头，后者托住他的臀，揉捻他的臀部。  
他总觉得自己的Omega比以前更柔软一些，像是把松软的棉花糖揉进香脆的坚果饼干，甜美而芬芳。  
他解开他的裤子，隔着内裤描绘茎体的形状。那东西已经硬起来，顶端吐出的汁液隔着布料也感受得到。Omega发出欢愉的叹息，伸手去解他的纽扣，可惜效率低下。  
Alpha把他的Omega压在沙发上。他的气息已经紊乱，半阖的红色眼眸变得湿润而艳丽，如同太阳去世前倾吐的最后一抹血液。他的嘴微张，可以窥见其中的舌头。  
Emiya爱怜地吻住他。  
库丘林只有在这种时候才表现的像个Omega。而Omega总是惹人怜爱的。  
交缠的唇舌发出黏腻的水声，库丘林的喘息粗重而杂乱。他伸手去够Emiya的裤子，费力的解开皮带。Emiya抓住他的手，下体贴上他的，除去他的内裤。  
Omega的下体已经濡湿了，充血的阴唇张开，露出里面脆弱的部分，这片隐秘的肌肤因为情动的液体染上暧昧的水光。  
Emiya勃起的阴茎隔着内裤顶弄他敏感的下身，库丘林发出难耐的叫声，抱住Emiya。他精瘦的腰晃动着，追求快感，一副粘人的模样。  
“快、点……”  
他气息不稳地催促。Emiya亲吻她的脸颊，生着薄茧的手掌搓揉他肿胀的阴部。于是他不可抑制地颤抖，收紧自己的内部。  
“你湿透了。”  
Emiya抬起手给他看。宽厚的掌心全身他的体液，亮晶晶的。他把它们抹在库丘林的小腹。  
“知道你就、快点……”  
库丘林张开腿，狼藉的下身暴露无遗。他的阴茎顶在平坦的小腹，饱满的前端吐露着透明的液体，而下面则是不断的濡湿，濡湿，甚至滴湿了他的整个股间。  
Alpha插入一根手指。他的Omega缩起了身体，湿热得不像话的内里缠紧了他。  
“有很久没做了吧。”  
他自言自语般的感叹，又插入一根手指，转动着安慰他敏感的Omega。库丘林的一片红眼睛简直像是蒸在水汽里，软的像是新鲜的红樱桃。他发出毫无遮拦的叫声，不一会儿便颤抖着射在Emiya手里。  
Emiya奖励似的吻吻他的额头，把他放好在沙发上，一副要起身的样子。库丘林抓住他，把他拉下来。  
“……要去哪里？”  
“去拿套。”  
“不用……“沉迷在高潮余韵里的声音沙哑而慵懒，”直接进来……”  
“想再生一个？”  
Alpha笑起来。Omega不回答，只是抱住他的Alpha，下巴搁在他的肩头，呼吸他信息素的气味。  
Emiya的气味有些冷，也不算太冷，令人联想起初冬盛满小雪的松树。他觉得很心安，颈后他留下的标记隐隐作痛。  
Alpha也回抱他，埋首于他的颈项，鼻尖萦绕着Omega的气息。那是醇厚而丰沛的，红酒一般的气味，又溶解了些微的蜂蜜，是不腻人的甜味。  
Omega亲吻他的脖子，抬起下身磨蹭他的性器，于是他受了蛊惑般地进入他。手臂中的这具身躯弯折了，向后仰去。

“哈、啊……”  
Omega的声音算不上快乐，甚至有点痛苦。他蹙起眉，泪水从眼角滚下，没入鬓角。犬齿压在嘴唇上，在薄薄的皮肤上印出小小的印子。Emiya抱紧他，亲昵地与他接吻，舌头撬开唇齿游走在他的口腔。钴蓝的长发从他手掌流下，温顺地盘踞在沙发上。  
他体内相当热。Emiya动起腰，一寸寸缓慢侵入他，把自己契进这具早已完全属于他的躯体。库丘林掐住他的肩头，因为快感而呼吸不畅，仿佛气管内塞着气团，致使他发出老旧风箱的破碎抽噎声。  
Emiya拂开库丘林凌乱的刘海，露出他光洁饱满的前额，那里正蒙着一层细密的汗珠。库丘林睁开眼，浓密的长睫毛上浸着水汽，而红色的瞳仁中还有一息尚存的稀薄理智。  
“怎么了？”  
他吃力的问，声音空虚而松软。生理性的泪珠渗出眼角，在眼角的皮肤涂上蔷薇色。  
“没什么。”  
Emiya答道，语气柔和。他吻去Omega眼睫上的水珠，抽离了他的身体。离开的时候库丘林发出无措的喘息，下意识地绞紧内部挽留他，阴唇收缩的时候咬住饱满的龟头。Emiya低喘一声，将一脸不满的Omega翻过来，让他趴在沙发上。  
“喂！……”  
Alpha抚过Omega线条优美的白色脊背，那些起伏的肌肉像是延绵起伏的温柔山丘，而披散的蓝发是其中流淌的溪流。他将火热的嘴唇贴上他汗津津的脊梁，摩挲骨骼凹陷的弧度，然后将自己一口气推进身下这具甜美的身体，随即立刻开始了毫无章法的律动。  
Omega蜷起身子。下身快感的浪潮攫住他的四肢百骸，几乎揉碎了他的五脏六腑。他张开嘴任由不知羞耻的叫声爬出口腔，连同理智也从放空的头颅中飞出。Omega所能感受到的只有从身下业火一般上窜的酥麻感不断舔舐他，让他的身心都变得更加濡湿。  
“哈啊……嗯啊、啊啊啊！”  
他不由自主地扭动腰部，同时尽量抬高臀部，让Alpha更好的进入自己。Emiya能清清楚楚地看见他们连接的地方，库丘林隐秘的器官是怎样的充血肿胀，流出汁液，还有被打湿的大腿内侧。他抚摸那里，库丘林便震颤起来，上身完全贴在沙发上。他费劲儿地抓住自己的阴茎，粗鲁地撸动，因为前后的双重快乐尖叫出来，甚至呛到似的咳嗽起来。  
Emiya抓住他的手，将他的亢奋的性器拢在手里。天哪。库丘林几乎要被一股冲上天灵盖的电流撞得头晕眼花了。他双腿发软，差点支持不住自己；Emiya一手握着他发抖的腰，一手照顾着他粘湿的性器。那双受到他热爱的手掌仔细地抚弄过柱身，热切地抚弄顶端，来回磨蹭不停分泌出腺液的小孔。库丘林有些恍惚。Omega的本性吞噬了他，从他滚烫的眼眶抽出一滴滴眼泪。他苦楚地皱紧眉头，眼光中却淌出蜜糖。他的手覆上Emiya放在自己腰间的手。  
Emiya咬住库丘林的耳朵，牙齿勾画耳廓的形状，潮湿发烫的鼻息洒在库丘林脸侧，连同Alpha的信息素一并塞给他。库丘林兴奋到了极点，两瓣张开的阴唇难以自持地痉挛着，对着Alpha的粗大的性器又吮又咬。Emiya倒抽了一口气，近乎暴力地侵犯库丘林的下体，每一次顶弄都撞进最里面，堪堪擦过生殖腔；这让库丘林弓起背，尖叫声变得无助。可是他扭动着腰迎合Alpha的暴行，将它们全部接纳过来，信息素失控地在空气中横冲直撞。  
终于Emiya咬住库丘林的后颈，不厌其烦地再次加深他的标记。腺体发出的Omega信息素让他头昏脑涨，像灌了一大壶上乘的红酒；牙齿咬入紧致的皮肤里，把自己的气味钉进他的，像是要把自己的基因都写进他的身体。他从后面拥住他，手掌在他的胸膛胡乱抓着，因为手指的挤压多余的乳汁流出来，再次沾满Omega的胸膛，一并打湿Alpha的手掌。Emiya亲吻库丘林的侧脸，手指捏住他的下巴。随后那湿润的指尖逗弄着Omega张开的双唇，触碰柔软的舌头。被困情欲的Omega迷茫地含住濡湿的手指，舌头一下下舐着上面的液滴。但他很快放开了他，疾风暴雨的欢愉让他根本咬不紧嘴巴，兀自发出叫喊，然后抽搐着射精，达到高潮。  
然而Emiya还没有放过他：他掐着他的下巴扭过他的脸，含住他的双唇，下身继续着抽插的动作。还在经历高潮的身体敏感到极致，库丘林几乎是痛苦地承受他强制给予的快感，发出抗拒的呜咽。这时他感到体内Emiya的茎体想要抽出去，于是抓住Emiya的手，拼命抬起腰臀靠向他，使两人的交合处再次缝合。很快Emiya在他体内射精；他松开了他库丘林的嘴唇，环住他的肩膀抱着他，将他的手捏在手里。  
Alpha的射精总是会持续较长的时间。库丘林逐渐找回自己的理智，换了一个舒服一点的姿势团在Emiya身下。他记得Emiya标记他的时候也差不多是这样的姿势。  
“还好吗？”  
Emiya问他。他的声音沙沙的，有点干涩，但是很温和。  
“嗯。”  
库丘林简洁地回应,他没办法说太多话。享受过情事的身体提不起力气，让他昏昏欲睡。体内仍然在被Alpha的液体充满，他觉得有些涨。  
“想给康娜生一个弟弟还是妹妹？”  
“去你妈的。想都别想。”  
他咒道，无视了Emiya“那你为什么不让我戴套还要我射在里面”的抗议，专心把玩他的手掌，指甲搔着有点硬的掌心。想到刚才这双手是如何对待自己的，他低头咬了咬Emiya的指头，力道不小。  
等自己的东西全部释放在库丘林身体里，Emiya才把那器官从库丘林身体里抽出来，后者哆嗦了一下。  
“记得把沙发套换了。”  
库丘林含糊地说。

End.

 

End？  
我说有彩蛋你信不信？

 

 

 

 

 

 

“……康娜好像在哭。”  
“……………………………………………………操。把她抱过来。”  
库丘林随意地把衣服在自己身上裹了裹，艰难地把自己挪到一块干净的地方（这可真不好找），从Emiya手里接过哭闹的女婴。孩子自觉地含住他的乳头，吮吸起来。可是她玫瑰色的小脸很快丑丑地皱起来，努力撮起娇嫩的嘴唇。  
“嘶——”  
库丘林倒吸一口冷气，一把抓住Emiya的手臂。  
“我觉得。”Omega顿了顿，换上一副生无可恋的表情，“她吸出血了。”  
“…………………………………………………………………………………………”  
“…………”  
康娜又哭了起来。  
Emiya发誓自己的脸再也不会比此刻还要黑了。

End.


End file.
